Opowieść
by charlotte1989
Summary: Napisane przed szóstym sezonem. Angela opowiada swojej córce bajkę na dobranoc. Bajka inspirowana życiem.


_**Opowieść**_

To było jak sen, a jak wiadomo sny nie mogą trwać wiecznie. Kiedyś myślałam, że nic złego w życiu nie może mnie spotkać. Byłam naiwna i głupia. Nigdy nie wiadomo co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Ba! Nie wiemy nawet co się stanie za godzinę, za minutę... Żyjemy pełni nadziei, która wypełnia nasze serca. Trwamy w niej i chwytamy się każdej chwili, która przynosi szczęście i radość. Chcemy pamiętać to co dobre, ale nie możemy zapominać o tym co złe, bo zgubimy samych siebie. Stracimy wszystko. I wtedy już nic nam nie pozostanie.

A ja chcę pamiętać, chcę pielęgnować wspomnienia by nie wyblakły, bym kiedyś mogła opowiedzieć historię, która nie ma co ukrywać, jest mi o wiele bliższa niż inne. Zapytacie czemu? Bo widziałam jak się tworzy. Byłam częścią niej.

**.::.**

Księżyc w pełni zajaśniał nad Waszyngtonem, a towarzyszące mu miliardy gwiazd niczym królewski orszak dodawały mu majestatu. Mieszkańcy D.C. szykowali się do snu. Matki kładły dzieci do łóżek, mężowie całowali swoje żony z czułością, a kochankowie zatracali się w swoich ramionach. Ale w jednym z domów mała dziewczynka uparcie nie chciała spać, domagając się bajki na dobranoc.

Angela Hodgins weszła do pokoju i spojrzała na swoją pociechę.

- Mamusiuuuu... - Sześcioletnia Michelle nie dawała spokoju swojej rodzicielce. - Opowiesz mi coś?

Kobieta usiadła na brzegu łóżka i odgarnęła z twarzy swojej córki zabłąkany kosmyk włosów.

- A co byś chciała usłyszeć? Już wiesz? - Dziewczynka zaprzeczyła, a jej mama zamyśliła się. - A co powiesz na bajkę o Kopciuszku?

- Tata opowiedział mi ją wczoraj, ale coś poprzekręcał bo przecież Kopciuszek nie mieszkał z siedmioma krasnoludkami – odparła Michelle, a artystka zaśmiała się. To było do przewidzenia, mężczyźni i bajki. Chociaż... Tylko jeden osobnik płci przeciwnej potrafił hipnotyzować swoim głosem, a ona go znała. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dotyk córki, która ciągnęła mamę za rękę.

- Przepraszam skarbie. A bajka o śpiącej królewnie?

- Była w niedzielę.

- Hmmm... widzę, że tak łatwo nie uda się ciebie zaspokoić... A może? Masz chęć usłyszeć prawdziwą historię? Taką, która wydarzyła się naprawdę? - zapytała Angela, a dziewczynka przyjrzała jej się uważnie. - Mówię serio.

- A o kim będzie ta historia?

- Przekonasz się – odparła Angela z uśmiechem i wzięła głęboki oddech po czym rozpoczęła swoją opowieść...

_Zaczynając pracę w Instytucie Jeffersona, nie sądziłam że poznam tylu wspaniałych ludzi. Że znajdę miłość i odkryję jak można kochać kogoś nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Dziwi cię to? Mnie na początku także to zastanawiało, ale czy miłość nie jest ślepa? Czy raczej niewidoma jak powiedziała osoba, o której będzie ta historia. A wszystko zaczęło się niefortunnie... _

_Ona była antropologiem sądowym znanym w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych, pisała także książki które nie schodziły z pierwszych miejsc list bestsellerów. On był agentem specjalnym FBI, doskonałym strzelcem co zawdzięczał wojsku i byciu snajperem. Bardzo dawno temu, razem rozwiązali jedną sprawę kryminalną, ale wtedy ich współpraca nie układała się najlepiej. On nie mógł jej zrozumieć, ona nie chciała pracować z ignorantem. Po zakończeniu śledztwa podziękowali osobie licząc, że już więcej się nie spotkają. Nic nie wskazywało, że dwójka osób które na sam swój widok dostawały białej gorączki będzie miała jeszcze okazję razem pracować. Ale los okazał się przewrotny i na powrót połączył dwa odmienne charaktery. Tym razem na dłużej niż jedna zagadka kryminalna do rozwiązania - zostali partnerami._

_Z początku byli nieufni w stosunku do siebie. Żadne z nich nie chciało oddać palmy pierwszeństwa. On nie potrafił zrozumieć ludzi pracujących w Jeffersonian, którzy według niego byli zmorą jego życia i tylko stwarzali niepotrzebne problemy. Ona nie chciała poddać się pod władzę FBI, zgodziła się na współpracę tylko dlatego, że szantażem zmusiła swojego partnera, by mogła brać czynny udział w śledztwach. I tak się stało. W ten oto sposób rozpoczął działalność_ _najsłynniejszy i najskuteczniejszy duet w historii FBI._

Angela przerwał, by zaczerpnąć oddech.

- Czemu przestałaś? - zapytała Michelle. - To już koniec?

- Nie, złotko, to dopiero początek .

_Z czasem ich współpraca zaczęła się układać nadzwyczaj dobrze zważywszy na fakt, że na samym początku nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Nie było już wzajemnych pretensji ani walk o władzę. Byli równorzędni i znali siebie. Byłam świadkiem ich zachowania. Widziałam jak kruszą się lody, a zaczyna snuć się nić porozumienia między nimi. Obserwowałam jak ona angażuje się w śledztwa, a on przyzwyczaja się do nas – zezulców. Zaczynał odnosić się do nas z szacunkiem, już nie traktował nas jak jajogłowych naukowców mówiących w niezrozumiałym języku, staliśmy się kolegami. A to był już duży krok na przód._

_Musisz wiedzieć, że praca w FBI niesie ze sobą ryzyko. Nie chcę cię straszyć, ale nigdy nie wiesz czy przestępca nie będzie uzbrojony, nie wiesz czy ktoś nie zaatakuje cię podczas rutynowego przesłuchania. Musisz mieć zaufanie do swojego partnera. Trzeba zaufać, bo jeżeli się tego nie zrobi to nie ma przyszłości. Mimo różnic im się udało. Zbudowali coś, co było wręcz niewiarygodne. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć tego wtedy, nie rozumiem dzisiaj i pewnie nigdy nie pojmę... Widzisz... z biegiem czasu ich partnerstwo przekształciło się w przyjaźń i to prawdziwą. Jedno za drugim wskoczyłoby w ogień. On nie zawahał się osłonić jej swoim ciałem, by uchronić ją przed śmiercią. Tak, przyjął kulę która była przeznaczona dla niej. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że to nie jest tylko przyjaźń. Ja to widziałam, ale im zajęło jeszcze sporo czasu dojście do tego..._

_Już wcześniej wiedziałam, że coś jest na rzeczy. Wystarczyło tylko na nich spojrzeć. Rozumieli się bez słów, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały to tak jakby doszło do wyładowania elektrycznego. Powietrze przesycone było magią, kiedy uśmiechali się. Ale jak uparcie powtarzali, byli tylko partnerami. Dobrze pamiętam ich inne związki, ale każdy z nich kończył się niepowodzeniem. A mimo to oni nie potrafili dostrzec tego co ich łączy. A może nie chcieli?_

- Ale jak można nie chcieć miłości? Przecież to takie romantyczne... - Michelle przerwała swojej mamie z oburzeniem.

- Życie to nie bajka. Musisz zrozumieć, że dla nich nie tak łatwo było porzucić swoje dotychczasowe życie i po prostu być razem. To trochę skomplikowane, wiem.

- Ale w końcu będą razem? - zapytała dziewczynka z nadzieją w głosie. Angela uśmiechnęła się.

- Już powiedziałam: życie to nie bajka, nic nie jest tak proste...

- To nie będą razem?

- Tego nie powiedziałam – odparła artystka.

- To ja już nic nie rozumiem – Michelle skrzyżowała rączki na piersi tak jak robiła jej mama kiedy oczekiwała, aż jej przyjaciółka przestanie mydlić jej oczy. Angela uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie.

- Wszystko się wyjaśni...

- A będzie szczęśliwe zakończenie?

Angela tylko skinęła głową.

_Trwanie w zawieszeniu przychodziło im dość łatwo. Nie reagowali na podszepty innych osób. Byli głusi i ślepi na znaki jakie dawał im świat. Nie raz ratowali siebie nawzajem. On nie raz widział jak jego partnerka zmaga się z demonami przeszłości. Śmierć jej matki, odejście ojca i brata. Ale on był przy niej i nigdy nie pozwolił jej, by czuła się samotna i opuszczona. Trwał przy niej, nie zważając na to czy tego chciała czy nie. Był przy niej. Zawsze._

_Ona z kolei też znała jego historię. Nie miał szczęśliwego dzieciństwa. Miał rodziców, ale człowieka który bije swoje dzieci nie można nazwać ojcem. Powiedział jej, że jest synem alkoholika, powiedział że był hazardzistą, zdradził jej najskrytsze tajemnice. Opowiedział o okrucieństwie wojny, którą przeżył. A ona była przy nim i nigdy nie pozwoliła na to, by czuł się samotny._

_I tak mijały lata, a oni byli partnerami, przyjaciółmi i... nikim więcej. Aż okazało się, że on jest chory. Diagnoza nie wróżyła dobrze, konieczna była natychmiastowa operacja. Wtedy to zauważyłam, że coś w niej pękło. Nie wstydziła się łez, ale przy nim była twarda. On starał się żartować, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że znów będą razem pracować. W jego głosie słychać było wiarę, której nawet ja się uczepiłam. Nie chciałam, by mój przyjaciel odszedł. Modliłam się za niego i nią. Bo oddzielnie nie istnieli. Już nie._

_-_ I co? I co się stało?

- Spokojnie, Michelle, dochodzimy już do końca opowieści – powiedziała Angela i pogłaskała dziewczynkę po główce. - Mam kontynuować?

Michelle energicznie przytaknęła.

- Skoro nalegasz...

_Operacja się udała, ale on nie obudził się z narkozy. Zapadł w śpiączkę, która trwała cztery dni. Możesz wierzyć lub nie, ale wtedy chyba do niej dotarło. Świadomość, że może już nigdy nie usłyszeć jego głosu, nie zobaczyć uśmiechu i tego blasku w czekoladowych oczach podziałała mobilizująco. _

_W końcu on się ocknął, ale nie pamiętał wielu rzeczy. Częściowa amnezja. _

_Rozpoczęła się walka o jego wspomnienia. O jego tożsamość. Ona była przy nim, razem pokonywali przeszkody jakie postawił na ich drodze los. I zrozumieli, że są dla siebie. Że jedno nie może żyć bez drugiego. Po ponad pięciu latach błądzenia i oszukiwania samych siebie wreszcie się znaleźli. Ich pocałunek, którego byłam świadkiem, nie miał sobie równych. Do tej pory przechowuję ten obraz w pamięci, nie pozwalam by zatarł go czas. A potem było jak w bajce... ślub, który zaparł wszystkim dech w piersiach. Słowa przysięgi w ich ustach nabierały nowego znaczenia. Rozpoczęli nowy rozdział w swojej historii._

_Ale jak już powiedziałam życie to nie bajka. A najpiękniejsze historie miłosne mają smutny finał. Już wiesz, że jedno za drugie oddałoby życie. I tak się stało..._

_-_I to ma być szczęśliwe zakończenie? - Mała Michelle prawie płakała.

- Dasz mi dokończyć? - zapytała Angela przytulając swoją córeczkę.

- Dam. – Do uszu artystki dotarł cichy szept.

_Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj. Dostali zgłoszenie, że podejrzany może ukrywać się w opuszczonej fabryce na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu. Nie wahali się tam pojechać. Potem wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Morderca ich zaskoczył. Padły strzały, a ona była na celowniku. Już wiesz co on zrobił. Zanim zamknął oczy unieszkodliwił jeszcze swojego kata, by ona była bezpieczna. Konając powtarzał jej imię, zapewniając, że kocha i, że zawsze będzie przy niej._

- To takie smutne. – Dziewczynka płakała tuląc się do swojej mamy. - Obiecałaś, że będzie szczęśliwe zakończenie.

- I będzie...

_Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu ona odkryła coś, co na zawsze zmieniło jej życie. Okazało się, że jest w ciąży, a dziecko które nosi jest jego. Ta wiadomość podziałała na nią przywracając ją na powrót do życia. Obudziła się z letargu, w który popadła po jego śmierci. Bo teraz znów miała dla kogo żyć._

_Niecałe osiem miesięcy później na świat przyszło ich dziecko - chłopczyk. Mała istotka, cząstka jego i jej. Skrawek ukochanego na zawsze już miał przypominać jej o nim. I tak się działo. Z każdym rokiem ich syn był coraz bardziej do niego podobny, ten sam uśmiech, te oczy... _

_Kiedy dziś na niego patrzę nie mogę nie przypomnieć sobie jego ojca. Wspomnienia wracają, a ja się uśmiecham._

- To ty go znasz? Znasz tego chłopca? - zapytała dziewczynka wpatrując się intensywnie w swoją mamę.

- Tak kochanie, ty też go nasz.

- Naprawdę? Kto to ?

- Tym chłopcem jest Connor Seeley Booth – odpowiedziała Angela a dziewczynka popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Connor? A ciocia Tempe to...

Anglea uśmiechnęła się dając córce do zrozumienia, że prawidłowo odgadła bohaterów historii.

- To właśnie ich syn jest szczęśliwym zakończeniem, bo to on jest owocem ich miłości. Miłości, której nie pokonała śmierć.

_**Koniec**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Postaci nie są moją własnością (poza Michelle i Connorem). Moja jest tylko historia._


End file.
